Welcome to the Black Parade: The Story
by Fullmetal.Alchemist.Fan
Summary: Everyone dies, and everyone experiences death during their lives. But can misfortune be as cruel as to slowly pick off those who make up who you are? If so, once they are all taken away, who are you now? EdxRoy, RizaxHavoc. This is the back story to "Welcome to the Black Parade" one-shot I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helloooo my lovely readers. There were a couple of requests to make the backstory clearer…so I chose to just make this a chapter fic. :D I write my one-shots like incompleted backstories, so I guess that's why, but I'm not complaining! I actually think it was lucky my iPod chose EdRoy and that song. So after the reviews, we'll get right to it!**

**To rabid kuma:**

_**Hehehe, I agree, it is a good idea to work off of. XD Thanks for your review! I sense a backstory seed growing into a little beansprout. XD**_

**To AddictedReader9:**

_**Well, at least I'm glad that it was dark enough. It makes me glad in some sort of twisted way. XD But even as I reread it, I agree that it leaves a lot of holes and is more like a very descriptive summary that leaves a lot of plot holes, so that is why I will be writing more~ Let the torture begin! XD Thank you for the review~**_

**A note before we start. The one-shot that started this fic, "Welcome to the Black Parade", is now a prologue. So that means I want you to keep in mind all of the things written in that prologue, but don't let the facts already given to you confuse you. If you have any questions, though, don't be afraid to ask.**

**Pairings: Ed/Roy, HavocxRiza**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, mention of drug use, coarse language, lime**

Riza Hawkeye was used to ending her workdays like this; packing up all of the files she would have to study at home to be of further assistance to her superior officer and walking home as stuffy as the suitcase she carried with her. But every now and then another blonde was with her.

This time the blonde was here again in his stinky glory.

"Havoc…" Riza looked up, realizing that she did not smell the "stink". Havoc wasn't smoking for once!

Jean returned Riza's gaze questioningly, "Yessir?"

Riza quirked her mouth to the side, and then spoke, "You aren't smoking. Has something gotten into you?"

Havoc scratched the back of his head and chose not to look at Hawkeye anymore out of embarrassment. His mix of emotions displayed on his face showed a bit of contending with his conscience, and then a decision made, "Ms. Hawkeye, would you like to join me at a diner?"

Riza could only blink her amber eyes in surprise.

Meanwhile, yet another military blonde was on a date with _his_ boyfriend inside a restaurant that would have made the blonde gag were he a couple of years younger. But he was finally of age for _something_, and that meant he couldn't make a fool of himself and his partner. Which he would have done shamelessly were he sixteen.

His partner had been staring at him the whole night, his gaze either one of hinted lust or confusion that he hadn't been either jumped or humiliated yet. Usually his partner had always been good at hiding his facial expressions from others but he had guessed that this might actually be a relationship his partner was investing quite a deal in, so maybe that's why his impenetrable mask wasn't up.

"Stop staring at me."

The military blonde's partner leaned back in surprise, "What _ever_ do you mean?"

"You've been consumed with lust the whole evening; I'm sure you can occupy yourself with something else if you're amused that easily," the blonde grumped as he rested a cheek on the palm of his hand and looked at a particularly interested shade of peach on the wallpaper.

His partner smirked, "Really, Ed, you must learn that you simply do not amuse me. You do _much_ more than that."

Ed glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah, yeah, fuck you, too."

"We can't here," his partner shrugged with a knowing grin and immediately cringed back into his seat. Any moment now, Edward would lunge at him and try to strangle him. But as he waited, and waited, and finally cracked open an eye, he found the blonde simply staring at him with a bored frown. The man went back to sitting in a relaxed position, surprise showing on his face yet again. Edward was rather calm tonight…

"Do you want something from me?" the man smirked and rubbed his chin.

"If you want," Ed shrugged, "Not really interested in that…_Roy_. We're on our sixth date."

Roy's playful mood went away immediately as he gave into a delighted grin and leaned forward, "You said my name." At this Edward reclined immediately. Since when did the pyromaniac _grin?_

"Are you a pyrophiliac?"

"What?" Roy's smile quickly shed and a frown was plastered on his face.

Edward sighed in relief and went back to staring across the room, "That's more like it." Roy scowled and crossed his arms as the waiter came over to put their plates of food down. The old waiter, who looked hastily back and forth between the two alchemists who were known for their destructive power and their sour moods, carefully set the plates down without noise as not to anger them further.

Roy glanced up at the waiter and smiled, and Edward immediately straightened up and grinned appreciatively at the worried waiter. The old man was easily put to rest by this, returned their smiles, and hastily made his way back to the kitchen.

Roy sent another shocked look Edward's way, which the blonde scowled at.

"Oh my goodness, can you stop it? I've matured, be happy," Edward growled.

"Yeah, but I _fell_ in love with the _feisty_ you," Roy whined.

Both men froze.

Neither had mentioned love to the other before, and if they _had_, it was Roy joking around and pretending he was clingy. But Edward heard the sincerity of Roy's words ring in the older man's tone, and he could barely breathe and look back at his partner at the sudden confession.

Roy couldn't move, either. He couldn't believe he let that slip. He thought he was only letting his emotions slip through facial expressions, but it seemed that he wasn't in check with himself. Every time he was around Edward, his mask was destroyed in a barrage of bullets and bombs made from feelings and lust and he could not contain himself.

"Edward," Roy took Ed's hands in his and waited until the blonde's eyes were trained on his before he continued with a deep breath, "I'm in love with you."

Edward simply blinked and stared at Roy. He'd damn better say more or he'd fulfill the man's masochistic wishes.

"I…" Roy looked down, attempted to put his "mask" on, failed, and looked back up again, "It doesn't matter what personality I fell in love with, Ed. I was just expecting you to jump me and was disappointed. But I'm not disappointed in you. I could never be disappointed with you. Every time I expect you to do something, you meet it and do above and beyond what I expect and my pride at being affiliated with you just swells so much it makes me close to tears. No matter what you become I will always be in love with you, because I know whatever you act like _is _you. Please don't think I don-"

Roy was cut off by lips being smashed against his own. Edward's eyes were closed in pleasure and glee at the words Roy had spoken. At the discomfort of trying to lean over everything on the table, Edward settled back a bit and put a finger on Roy's lips, "You don't need to ramble on, you fucker. I understand."

Roy's face of mild surprise and shock evolved into one of a wide grin and an inhuman noise of pleasure whistling and whining from the back of his throat. He grabbed the back of Edward's blonde head to pull him into another loving kiss as the majority of people in the restaurant erupted into wolf whistles and small bouts of applause from their tables. Even the chef's apprentice was clapping from behind the cake bar with a huge grin on his face. Well, before the chef grabbed him by the hair under his hat and dragged him back into the kitchen.

This wonderful start to their sixth date together-and a delicious, meaty end to boot-found both men in Roy's living room playing strip poker. Roy had lost his pants and socks, while Edward was down to his white tank top, boxers, and socks.

"I really never would have guessed-"

"I'll stuff your ass up your mouth if you don't quit talking about them," Edward growled, shifting self-consciously so that his red-polka dot boxers were hidden more under the comforter attached to the table, and then settled so that the carpet wasn't itching his behind.

Roy chuckled, "And how is _that_ possible?"

"Shut _up_!" Edward slammed down two cards.

Okay, so maybe they weren't playing poker anymore. They were mostly slamming random cards down and when they got too sexually frustrated they screeched out their explanation for the other's loss and demanded they strip another piece of clothing off.

"The numbers on my cards add up to fifteen. No one has put that down before. Off the shirt goes," Edward narrowed his eyes, daring Roy to say anything against his one-sided logic. The raven-haired man simply shrugged and pulled the blue dress shirt over his head.

"Hey! Dress shirts don't come off like that!" Ed panicked as the shirt finally made its way over Roy's head. As soon as the shirt fell Roy had already put down three aces, at which Ed's eyes bugged out.

"Off with the boxers."

"No! Fuck you!"

"That's the point," the elder man smirked and Edward shook his head fitfully and said, "No! The underwear comes off last, you fucker! I'm taking my fucking socks off!"

As the woolen socks came off Roy raised an eyebrow, "Geez, Ed, language. Is the cold getting to you? I can warm you up very easily." At this Edward shot his partner a glare, which earned him a hearty chuckle and the game continued.

This game of cards-which ended in Edward hiding his shame under the table while Roy chuckled over pouring both of them red wine-led to Roy pinning Edward to the floor and having his way with him. Ed refused to be taken, so the raven-haired man the blonde claimed himself to be in love with settled to giving Edward as many hickeys as possible.

"Nnh…" Edward moaned and rolled his head to the side again, his eyes shut in pleasure. Roy was sucking right above his left collarbone, which seemed to be the only place left that wasn't red from the man's lips. At the moan Ed made Roy raised his head to smirk at his partner.

"Enjoying it, are we?" he sneered jokingly. Edward rolled his head to his left side again to glare half-heartedly at the man, and Roy erupted into laughter, "Your whole neck is red! It's really hard to take you seriously!"

Edward continued to stare at him, his glare melting away into no expression at all. Roy didn't notice and kept laughing for a long while, and turned to tease Edward again when he saw the expression on his face. Roy bit back his laugh and blinked, "Are you okay?"

Roy watched as Edward slowly raised himself up onto his elbows and softly placed the fingers of his automail hand on Roy's arm, "Roy…"

Dark eyes blinked at their partner's, whose golden pools showed nothing but tiredness. And then all of a sudden Edward whipped up, grabbing Roy around the waist at the same time, and quickly whisked Roy up the stairs in a hold similar to that of a groom's when he holds his bride. Only sloppier.

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" Roy's head bobbed around painfully, and he waved his arms in front of Ed's determined-looking face to stop. He deeply regretted joking to Ed about where his bedroom was if he changed his mind about starting too early.

Edward ignored him, promptly kicked open his bedroom door, bounded two long steps, tossed Roy carelessly on his own bed, and lunged after the man before he had a chance to recuperate. Hovering over him for a second to check that he was just in shock at his actions, Ed dived in for the kill and pressed his teeth slightly on Roy's collarbone.

It turned out he was right. Roy's surprised yelps immediately morphed into stifled moans. Edward took this as a good sign and placed his hands flat on Roy's muscled chest, then slowly stroked downwards, making sure to tease Roy's nipples in-between his index and middle finger as he went down.

Roy's back arched slightly and another moan escaped the man's throat, and Ed pressed up against his partner to feel the vibrations through the other's chest. When their muscles touched, Roy sharply inhaled and let out a long, deep moan that rumbled through both of their bodies. Edward groaned responsively to show he was there, and was not disappointed as Roy's hands soon rose up to rub up and down Edward's sides and massage it tenderly by rubbing his thumbs in small circles.

"Roy…"

Roy moaned as Edward slipped his fingertips below Roy's waistband.

"Royyy…answer me…"

Roy tossed his head to the side as the rest of Ed's fingers went in.

"Royuuuu…"

Roy arched his neck and head back as Edward started to put his palms in as well, and his fingertips just barely touched his aching erection. Edward stopped and sat up a bit.

"If you don't answer me I'll castrate you."

Roy sat up quickly, "Yes? What do you want?"

Edward smirked, "Well, well. I was wondering if you liked what I was doing."

"I like everything you do. Though it wouldn't bother you to do more," Roy replied haughtily, all threats forgotten. Edward narrowed his eyes and Roy answered again, "Yes, I like it very much, Ed. And as I said, I want more."

Edward smiled, "Thank you," and pushed Roy down so he could continue his ministrations.

Roy started to breathe heavily and closed his eyes, "Ed…I thought you said you didn't want to…"

"If I'm on top, I guess I can put aside my morals for now. I've wanted this for months."

Roy stared up at Ed, whose eyes were trained on Roy's black silk boxers, a stark contrast to Ed's…dotted ones, "Oh, really now…"

Edward nodded with a small, sweet smile, "Yes, now hush, or I'll fuck you like a rabbit."

Roy grinned feral and laid back, letting his body go to the pleasure radiating from where Ed now had his hands fully around him.

"You're actually pretty funny!"

Riza glared up at Havoc, their arms linked as they walked down the cold night streets of Central, "Are you implying that I'm not funny?"

Havoc scratched the back of his head, not sensing the threat, "Erm, it's just not detectable, per se…no one would guess since you're so vicious at work."

Riza clenched her teeth. Havoc had had a few drinks, he was probably unwound and would say anything that came to his mind. "I guess you're right. But if all of you weren't so lazy, you'd see the nicer side of me."

Havoc rolled his eyes. He didn't really have a response to that; it's all he could do.

Riza looked at a passing car, which she deemed was going just over the speed limit, then turned back to Havoc, "In any case, I did have a good night. Thank you."

Havoc scratched the back of his head again, a blush tinting his cheeks pink, "Well, you're welcome…" He glanced down at Riza, then back ahead of him. They were approaching a crosswalk, "I don't really know what to say. Anything that won't get me shot, anyways."

Riza cocked her head to the side, "Explain."

Havoc bit his lip and avoided looking at Riza, "You…you know I intended on this being a date, right?" He chanced glancing down at his "date".

Riza blinked once and sighed, "Did it turn out to be a date?"

"Well, yes…"

She smiled, "Well then it was one." Havoc's eyes widened and his jaw loosened, and he almost forgot to keep walking if not for Riza tugging him along with her light tinkling of laughter. The _"Lieutenant"_? _Giggling?_

After her laughter died anyway, Riza turned back to look up at Havoc with a smile, "So are you going to walk me home?" Havoc stuttered incomprehensibly and nodded. Riza smiled, her implications now truly known to Havoc.

_She won't even come over my house until she sees me fit to court her_, Havoc felt himself tearing up. He shut his eyes against the childish wetness and proceeded to ask, "So, where _do _you live?"

Havoc told the truth, the whole truth, and nothing _but_ the truth. And he swore to high heaven that he did _not _say that sentence with lust, much to the ignorance of Riza's fist and following gun.

"Don't shoot me you crazy lady!"

"I won't kill you! You still have to help me to my doorstep like a gentleman!"

"Walk yourself home!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 'Tis me, FMAFan, with the second chapter of this fic. I know we're all waiting for the angst here, so let's get right to the fic…after the warnings and all that.**

**To rabid kuma:**

_**Hehehe, why thank you. :)**_

**Key: **_Italics_ **means flashback!**

**Pairings: RizaxHavoc, EdRoy**

**Warnings: Language and sexual themes. To be honest I'm not sure if some of the stuff in this chapter is even healthy. So uh…don't try it at home? Speaking of that, this chapter gets a tad bit weird. And by tad bit I mean really. So…I hope you enjoy it. Hehehe. XD**

**18 months later.**

"They're _WHAT_?"

Roy rolled his eyes at Breda. If anyone in his team could balance Falman's stoic personality, it was truly Breda. Even Edward couldn't-

No. No thinking of Edward right now.

"They're getting married," Roy replied, straining his voice to keep his calm appearance. Breda paled even more and put a hand to his forehead, wailing and stumbling throughout the small office.

"What's wrong, Breda?" Fuery bit his lip nervously.

"He's being poisoned! His mind isn't the same. Havoc would NEVER get married! Neverrrr!" Breda dropped to his knees and threw his head back, fingers curled in agony. Roy rolled his eyes again and went back to his paperwork.

Fuery pressed his index fingers together, "I think that Havoc's just in love and wants to spend the rest of his life with-"

"No! Fuery, you've been cursed, too!"

"I thought it was poiso-"

Breda ran screaming out of the office. Fuery and Falman both turned their heads to look at Roy, expectantly.

Roy sighed and scratched his head, "He's just losing his best friend to our tormentor, that's all."

:~ ~:

"Brother, I don't think this is such a good idea."

Ed waved it off, "I don't care."

Alphonse frowned, "I'm pretty sure the General already has a lot on his plate right now. Couldn't you hold off for even a week or two?"

Edward shook his head.

Al sighed and caught up with his brother, "To be honest, I'd assume with how much you like to bother him that you love him."

Edward blushed furiously and his voice rose an octave when he tried to reply.

Yes, it's been a year and a half, and the Fullmetal Alchemist had still not told his lover Roy Mustang whether or not he loved him back. That only pushed Roy to repeat and profess his love even more. But to no avail. Alphonse suspected the General was about to give up and just wait until Ed decided at a tender age of…maybe 70 to tell him he loved him. Probably on his death bed, too.

Failing to produce a response, Ed shook his brother off and continued to march forward, "Whatever, Al! My bothering him is like the old man's medicine. If he doesn't get a daily dose he'll die! Of boredom, or something."

Al groaned under his breath and glared at his brother's retreating back.

:~ .~:

"No, don't get Breda or Havoc. Riza will put them both in line if they need be."

"But the Lieutenant shouldn't be bothered-"

"She's been offered the position of _Colonel_, Fuery-"

"So? She's the Lieutenant because she isn't one yet!"

"Quiet!" Roy screamed again. This time Fuery and Falman quieted.

"Look, if we aren't going to finish our paperwork and Riza and Havoc's wedding plans by today we'll be screwed! So get your acts together and hurry up! Breda's not even here to help us and-and we'll be getting more help soon!"

His dark-haired subordinates nodded meekly and went back to their adjacent desks, immediately beginning to grab paper and start working on it. Roy sighed and leaned back in his chair. He hated having to raise his voice this much so that his voice would carry into the outer office. Sometimes, he missed the smaller, older, crappier one back in E-

"-dward's here!" someone screamed as the double wooden doors to the outer office flew open.

The doors to Roy's office slammed shut in return and a certain General slid down them, eyes wide and panting with shock. He had totally forgotten about…him.

He could hear sounds of greeting muffled by the thick wooden doors to his office, and Roy had a sense of growing dread that sooner or later Edward would try to enter his office. And therefore eventually knock him onto the carpet like the idiot he is. Dusting off his clothes, Roy hastily made his way over to his seat again and tried his best to look unruffled.

Soon enough, the door handles jiggled and one of the doors opened, revealing a beaming and confident blonde alchemist. Roy mentally prepared himself for the storm.

"So! You've been cooped up in here all day, huh? Mr. Ex-Whore-With-A-Vampire's-Skin!"

"Edward, I'm appalled at how many nicknames you can come up with for me each week," Roy answered calmly, "What is it, one every three days now? At least."

Edward scoffed, "You're a horny man with pale skin and you know it."

Roy bit on his lip. His hands shook. _Get a hold of yourself!_

"After all, with what happened last night-"

_It's _always _fucking last night, isn't it-_

Edward stopped to stare at the General, then sighed, "I came in here to make you feel bad about ever being born and then maybe have some make-up sex later, not counsel a good-for-nothing douchebag."

"Thanks for the compliment," Roy bit out angrily.

"Hey!" Edward's fists clenched, "Look. What happened last night was only natural and-"

"No. We're not discussing this."

"Yes we are!"

Roy shook his head, and he heard Edward march a few steps forward in defiance. Shit.

_After finishing a snack and a good read, Edward put his things away and started to head up the stairs. He started to smile as he realized Roy was probably either asleep or waiting for him, and his heart lifted with a happy feeling. Placing one hand over his heart as he reached the top of the stairs, he smiled to himself and headed towards the room he and Roy shared._

_:~ .~:_

_Roy winced at the cold feeling of the henna against his chest muscles. It felt like someone was pouring-no, trinkling cold water down his abdomen. Immediately Edward doing that to him with a sly grin on his face popped into his head, and he could feel his dick hardening in response. _

_Roy grimaced and mentally told Mini-Roy to stop it, then went back to drawing the flamel on his bicep. Maybe if he could mark Edward's insignia on a part of his body Ed would see every time they got into the mood maybe he could get Ed to confess to him what he felt for him. Or lack of feelings thereof. Either way Roy just wanted his lover to _say _something!_

_Some of the henna dripped off of his upper chest and onto his dick. He winced again and looked down at the drop, figuring out how to get it off without causing himself any…problems. He reached down with one finger to wipe the henna off but accidentally smeared it over the head and caused his erection to harden even more. Roy tilted his head back in pleasure, teeth clenched and trying to focus. But his mind wandered, and he began to smear the henna down along his shaft, then up again, softly, and soon he was pumping his-_

_The door opened and Roy opened his eyes in shock. Edward was standing in the doorway with one hand of the frame, blushing slightly and looking at Roy with wide, golden eyes._

"_Roy…?" Ed whispered._

"_Uh-uhm!" Roy coughed into his elbow dramatically and got a tissue, wiping the henna off from all over his body. When he saw that half of the flamel had already seeped into his skin and stained it, making it look like a really crap tattoo, he cursed to himself and just snatched the covers and hid his whole body under them._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing!" Roy waved at him, "Nothing at all, Ed. You just go back downstairs and…"_

"_And what? Read? I'm finished," Ed replied calmly, albeit being slightly confused. He walked towards Roy and the dark-haired man immediately began to start backing up._

"_No! Ed, no," Mustang started to blush a dark red._

"_I'm going to sleep on the couch?"_

"_No!"_

"_Fine, then," Ed shed out of his clothes down to his dress shirt and underwear (for Roy's sake) and climbed into the bed but still staying out of Roy's personal space, "Weirdo."_

He could tell that Edward hadn't been particularly _mad_ with him; just confused and a little hurt. But that only added into his guilt.

"Like I said, it's only natural. I didn't even seen what the fuck you were doing," Edward stopped a few paces in front of Roy's desk, "All I saw was-"

"I know!"

Ed waited for Roy's heavy, panicked breathing to calm, then he started to speak again, "I'm not angry or anything. And you have to be embarrassed sometime in your life, bastard. So what if it's me."

"It matters if it's you because I love you, Edward," Roy raised his eyes to meet Ed's as he finished the sentence, "And I don't want you to think badly of me."

Edward was about to say something, but then he gave Roy his best poker face. Roy realized what that meant, and started to chuckle nervously, "I know you hate me, I know."

Ed scratched his head, "Well, I want to date you, not your head. If that makes any sense."

It did. Besides, Roy had said the same thing to Edward a year and a half ago.

Roy sighed and stood up and walked around his desk to face Edward. The blonde looked up at him.

"Well I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

The two stood there in silence for even more time, then finally they went to hug each other. Ed buried his head into the crook so eloquently called Roy's armpit, and Roy tilted his head to the side to lay it down on top of Ed's. Their fingers laced around each other's backs, and Ed seemed to let out a breath he'd been holding by the way his chest deflated.

"…Did you close the door behind you?"

"…Yeah."

"…Sorry."

"I'm going to punch you."

"No, please, sorry!"

:~ ~:

Roy came out of his office with a swollen jaw, and Edward looking smug as ever.

"So I'm assuming you guys _didn't _do it," Havoc was leaning against a desk.

"Havoc!" Edward ran towards the other blonde man, looking like he was going to hug him, but then punched his jaw.

Roy, Fuery, and Falman blanched as Havoc fell to the floor.


End file.
